Your Smile
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Tanpa suara Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak dapat tertidur saat malam hari. Tanpa semangat Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak mampu melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah.Tanpa senyum Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak dapat berada pada jalan yang benar dalam menyeimbangkan hidup dan pemikirannya, membuatnya jatuh pada dunia yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa dan kehidupannya, dunia seorang namja buruk. / KaiSoo / Enjoy!


**Your Smile**

**.**

**Cast :: Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin**

**Genre :: Romance – Hurt**

**Length :: Oneshot**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Author :: EarthTeleport**

**.**

**Summary :: Tanpa suara Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak dapat tertidur saat malam hari. Tanpa semangat Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak mampu melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah. Tanpa senyum Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak dapat berada pada jalan yang benar dalam menyeimbangkan hidup dan pemikirannya, membuatnya jatuh pada dunia yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa dan kehidupannya, dunia seorang namja buruk. / KaiSoo couple. Enjoy, DLDR!**

**Disclaimer :: Kai dan Kyungsoo saling memiliki. Dan mereka kembali pada EXO, SMent, His parents, and GOD. Tapi sejujurnya, KaiSoo itu punyaku *disclaimer macam apa itu?* #dipasungkaisooshipper ^_^V**

**.**

**Typos. Gaje. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Gak nyambung sama isi cerita. Tidak memaksa review. Diharapkan menikmati ff buruk buatanku setelah lama gak update ff. Hehehee~~**

**.**

**Happy reading and enjoy…**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-O-O-**

Kyungsoo membuka salah satu pintu di sebuah lorong rumah sakit nomor satu di Korea Selatan, Seoul International Hospital. Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dengan pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun agar sang penghuni ruangan tidak terbangun. Setelah sukses membuka pintu tanpa suara, Kyungsoo mendekat pada sebuah ranjang, yang di ranjang itu terdapat seorang namja tampan berkulit tan sedang terbaring.

Kyungsoo melihat wajah tampan itu tampak terlihat letih dan pucat. "Kau terlihat berbeda, Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo sangat pelan.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang tempat orang yang dipanggilnya Jongin berbaring. Ia menatap namja itu dalam. Ya, Kyungsoo merindukan sosok Jongin yang ceria saat mereka masih terikat dalam 'suatu' hubungan.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, hm?" Tanyanya dalam hening.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menyentuh surai hitam milik Jongin. Menatap wajah tampan dengan mata tertutup itu cukup lama. Sedikit rasa sakit terbesit dalam hati Kyungsoo. Mungkinkah, Jongin seperti ini karena dirinya?

"Aku… merindukanmu, Jongin." Bisiknya sambil menunduk dalam. Tangannya kini sedang menggenggam tangan kanan milik Jongin.

Tess~

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata bulat Kyungsoo. Diusapnya lengan Jongin, selembut mungkin. "Jeongmal mianhae~" Lirihnya.

"Ngh~~" Jongin bergerak, tampak sedikit tidak nyaman. Kepalanya bergeser sedikit, tangannya menggenggam balik tangan Kyungsoo. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Dengan antusias, Kyungsoo duduk tegak memperhatikan Jongin.

Yang pertama kali Jongin lihat adalah sosok mungil sedang duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya sambil dengan menggenggam tangannya khawatir. Do Kyungsoo.

Dengan pandangan yang masih buram, Jongin mencoba melihat kembali dengan jelas sosok itu. "Kyungsoo hyung?" Tanyanya dengan suara berat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Hai, Jonginie~" Jawabnya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain yang berlawanan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Jongin, ada yang salah?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Anniyo." Jawabnya singkat.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Kau kenapa sakit? Kau terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Mana Kim Jongin yang selalu kuat dan tegas itu, hm?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lembut.

"Apa pedulimu, hyung? Jelas kan kau sudah meninggalkanku begitu saja, yang membuatku langsung jatuh seperti ini. Kau senang, bukan? Lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya ada apa denganku dan kenapa aku sakit? Kau ingin menertawakanku yang 'tidak bisa tanpamu' ini? Silahkan!" Jongin berkata dengan sedikit membentak. Kepalanya terasa pening luar biasa, pandangannya sedikit memburam, dan suaranya terdengar lirih. Jongin masih tidak mau menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seseorang yang kita cintai berciuman didepan mata kita sendiri? Itu yang aku rasakan saat aku melihat Jung Soojung mencium bibirmu tepat didepan mataku. Bahkan yang aku lihat, kau seperti menikmatinya, bukan memberontak."

"…" Jongin diam. Tanpa Kyungsoo lihat, Jongin menangis dalam diam.

"Aku menunggumu menceritakan itu dan meminta maaf, tapi kau malah lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikannya dariku. Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, aku mendiamkanmu, dan pada akhirnya aku tidak ingin bicara padamu. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak ingin sakit hati saat melihat kau berbuat seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya bersama Soojung." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Suara indah Kyungsoo mulai bergetar. Sakit bukan karena omongannya tidak didengar, melainkan Jongin yang tidak mau menatapnya sekarang.

"Baru saja dua minggu aku mendiamkanmu, aku sudah mendengar kabar buruk darimu. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata sangat egois. Babbo!"

Jongin masih diam. Ia tidak sedikitun mengeluarkan suara. Selain karena tubuhnya yang sedang lemas dan pandangannya yang agak berputar, Jongin hanya ingin mendengar terus suara Kyungsoo.

"Sehun, sepupumu itu menelponku kemarin malam. Dia memberitauku kalau kau sedang dirawat disini. Saat itu, aku berpikir ternyata kau memang benar-benar jahat, Jongin. Kau membuatku menangis sebanyak tiga kali. Pertama, kau berciuman dengan seorang yeoja tanpa kau memberitau dan tidak meminta maaf padaku yang jelas melihat semua itu. Kedua, kau bahkan melakukannya lagi saat kau ada janji denganku. Dan yang ketiga adalah yang terparah, kau sakit sampai dirawat di rumah sakit hanya karena aku. Kau membuatku menangis dalam kurun waktu satu bulan dengan tiga kesalahan, Kim Jongin!"

"…"

"JONGIN, TATAP AKU!" Kyungsoo sedikit membentak dan membalikkan tubuh Jongin. Betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin yang menangis, air matanya jatuh, dengan mata yang merah.

"Jongin~~"

"Seandainya hyung mau mendengarkan aku sebelum mendiamkanku, maka sekarang kita pasti masih berjalan dengan baik tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Soojung hanya seorang yeoja yang menginginkanku, tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Mungkin aku terkesan pengecut dengan menyembunyikan kejadian siang itu, tapi aku belum cukup berani jika aku harus merusak moment terindahku saat bersamamu. Dan yaa, aku memang ternyata tidak bisa jika tanpamu. Baru dua hari aku tidak mendapat kabar darimu, aku sudah menjadi seorang pemabuk dan mencoba yang namanya rokok. Aku bermain ke club sampai pagi hari. Meminum banyak alcohol setiap hari dan tidak pernah masuk sekolah. Kau tidak tau betapa hancurnya aku saat aku tidak menemukanmu dimanapun, hyung…" Jongin kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan posisinya yang tertidur. Air matanya semakin jatuh.

"Jonginie…"

"Kalau kau marah, lebih baik kau mencaciku atau menamparku dan memukuliku daripada aku harus didiamkan seperti ini." Lanjut Jongin. "Aku tau aku memang jahat dimatamu, tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu dan takut kehilanganmu, takut kehilangan moment terindahku jika membahas hal itu."

"Mianhae…" Lirih Kyungsoo, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah lihat, kan? Aku akan seperti ini kalau aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum padaku. Atau mungkin aku akan mati kalau saja kau tidak datang menemuiku. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun dalam hidupku selain kehadiranmu. Kalau kau masih mendiamkanku, berarti kau menginginkanku menjadi namja pemabuk dan pembangkang dan lebih menginginkanku mati."

"Andwae!" Sahut Kyungsoo cepat. Perlahan Kyungsoo naik ke ranjang Jongin dan tertidur di samping Jongin. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin. "Aku rindu padamu. Aku sayang padamu. Aku cinta padamu. Jebal, jangan seperti ini lagi. Jangan membuatku khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang tidak kusukai ini. Aku ingin kau yang dulu, Kim Jongin yang semangat dan ceria serta tidak pernah mencoba semua yang berbau alcohol. Aku mohon…" Dipeluknya Jongin dengan erat, Kyungsoo menangis dalam.

"Kembalilah padaku, Kyungie hyung. Kumohon, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku akan sangat sakit jika tidak ada Kyungie hyung bersamaku. Hidupku sudah bergantung pada semua yang ada pada diri Kyungie hyung. Suara, senyuman, pelukan, rengkuhan, semangat, lagu, dan segalanya pada Kyungie hyung aku membutuhkan itu. Kumohon, hyung. Jebal~" Racau Jongin tidak jelas. Ia terus menangis.

Kyungsoo semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Mianhae, Jongin. Mianhae. Aku janji, aku tidak akan mendiamkanmu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji. Tapi kumohon untuk sembuh dan jangan membuatku khawatir." Bisik Kyungsoo tepat ditelinga Jongin. Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Jongin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Yaksokkhae?"

"Ne, yaksok!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat tau kalau Jongin sedang berusaha bangun dari ruangan gelap yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo dalam dirinya itu.

"Kepalaku terasa sangat berat, pandanganku juga terasa kabur. Kalau boleh, aku ingin tetap seperti ini sampai aku bangun nanti. Didekap oleh Kyungie hyung sampai aku benar-benar merasa sehat…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk. "Untukmu, Jonginie…" Jawabnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Mencoba beristirahat dan bangun dalam keterpurukannya.

.

'_Aku sudah bilang untuk jangan menyentuh alcohol itu, karena itu dapat mengambil sebagian nyawamu, yang nantinya bisa membuatmu tidak bisa menikmati moment indah dengan seseorang yang kau cintai.' – (Kyungsoo)_

Jongin tau betul kalau Kyungsoo sering menceramahinya seperti itu saat dirinya bercerita tentang teman sekelasnya yang mabuk gara-gara meminum alcohol saat acara festival sekolah. Namun ini berbeda, Jongin menjadi seperrti itu karena Kyungsoo yang mendiamkannya dan tidak menghubunginya selama dua minggu. Tidak muncul dihadapannya, seolah pergi bersama angin.

Tanpa suara Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak dapat tertidur saat malam hari. Tanpa semangat Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak mampu melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah. Tanpa senyum Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak dapat berada pada jalan yang benar dalam menyeimbangkan hidup dan pemikirannya, membuatnya jatuh pada dunia yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa dan kehidupannya, dunia seorang namja buruk.

Semuanya hanya kesalahpahaman saja.

Sekarang, Jongin sudah berada disamping Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di dekat Jongin. Semuanya sudah jelas. Kerinduan mereka, akan selalu tersalurkan lewat moment-moment terbaik yang akan mereka jalani dalam kisahnya yang panjang dan penuh tawa.

.

.

.

END~~!

.

Hehehe… Hallo~ ^^ ada yang kangen? (Readers :: Gak ada!)

Hheu~~ aku mau minta maaf karena lama gak update. Ada banyak masalah belakangan ini, dan aku baru sempet update sekarang. Masih adakah KaiSoo shipper disini? Masih adakah yang mau baca fict aku ini?

Mau bilang makash banyak buat Hyeji423 ^^ makasih udah bantuin aku ya, saeng… makasih udah bilang kalo aku hiatus selama beberapa minggu, hehehe~

.

Ini ffnya jelek banget. Jujur, aku gak tau apa yang aku tulis diatas itu TT_TT maaf kalo mengecewakan… Tapi semoga kalian masih menikmatinya yaa ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan di kolom review, yang gak mau juga gpp kok ^^

See you next story [ ^_^]


End file.
